RWBY-Pie
by Trenity6
Summary: Getting transported to another universe by an unknown person, Felix Kjellberg, known as PewDiePie, finds himself in an unknown world. Now, he has to deal with the new world and new people and possible make some friends on the way. With their help, maybe he can get back to his world. (Rated M for strong language)


**Author's Note**

**Okay before we start this gibber-gabber, the title and summary says it all. Now don't go huntin me down and tryin to kill me. I'm just a wee baby(;-;). This idea came to the top of my head while I was watching the whole volume 1 of RWBY all over again. Just to let you know I'm not a big Pewdiepie fan. I don't even watch his videos unless I'm in the mood. So yea. I thought, "What if Pewdiepie was in the RWBY world?" As dumb as it sounds I thought it would just be funny so I came up with the name RWBY-Pie. Now each chapter will go with each episode on the show. I will change things up and once when I get to the last episode of volume 1, I will stop until Volume 2 is out or I might add a few things like extras that don't go with the main story.**

**Now, if you don't like Pewdiepie or him being super annoying, then I suggest you leave right now because that's what it's gonna be. Also if you don't like poor quality humor then I suggest you leave also. My jokes are bEEEED (.-.)! **

**Also, give me some ideas of what Pewdiepie's weapon should be because I do not know at all. I do not own RWBY nor Pewdiepie. I can't own the man because that would be human slavery and I'm not that kind of person. I'm NOT, honest! Okay you know what, just enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ruby Rose...and the gamer**

_Legends; stories scattered through time. Man kind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains. Forgetting so easily that we are remnants; byproducts of a forgotten past._

_ Man, born from dust was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness; creatures of destruction. The creatures of Grimm set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed and it seemed that the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void. _

_However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named Dust. __Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence became strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights, eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone, darkness will return. So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so called, free world. _

_But take heed, there will be no victory in strength..._

_But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you have long forgotten. Things that require smaller more honest souls._

* * *

"Where the fuck am I!" shouted an obnoxious man who was running through the town.

People stared at him as if he were some mad man. Chatter leaked through town as they continued to stare at him, scared. Some people shot him angry glares for shouting so late at night.

"Does anyone know where I am?" he asked, still shouting.

"You're in Vale you dumbass!" shouted someone. "How could you not know that?"

The man shot a look at the person. "Because, I suddenly appeared to a place that doesn't look like my hometown."

And with that, he strode off to find someone who could help him to where he needed to be. As he kept looking, a light from a store caught his eyes. "From Dust Til Dawn," it read. The man raised an eyebrow before he turned his direction to the store. Little did he know that the store was getting robbed. Without a thought, he opened the door.

To his sight, he saw a group of men with black suits and hats on, wearing red sunglasses, and a man with a large, white coat, hat on his head and cigar in his mouth. There was an old man behind the store counter. They didn't notice him enter the store.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop this late?" asked the person who seemed to be the leader of the group.

One of the hench men raised a gun at the old man causing him to put his hands up.

"Just take my lien and leave," he replied.

"Sh, sh,sh, calm down," the man cooed. "We're not here for your money." He looked at his men. "Grab the dust."

One of the men put a case onto the counter and opened it up. They took to the little containers out of it and made their way to the dust holders. The blonde thought that now it was the right time to ask the man how he could get home. He tapped his shoulder.

"What is?" he snapped as he turned around. "Didn't I tell you to grab the du-" He looked at the man. "Who are you?" He raised his cane at the blonde man. "Answer me now or I'll shoot."

"Chill man," the blonde replied, raising his hands. "I'm not here to cause any trouble. All I want to know is if I'm still in Sweden(1)."

The man's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and annoyance. His cane was still aimed at the other man. "What?"

"Sweden, you know the country." The blonde cocked his head. Maybe this guy was dumb and didn't know the countries.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about but you better tell me who the fuck you are!"

The other man frowned. "Aye, don't you get loud with me man! Don't you get loud with me! Am I in Sweden or not?"

His frowned fell into a frightened look as the man poked his cane into his chest, an angry look was fixated on his face. "Listen here, do you have any idea on who I am or are you just dumb?"

"I don't know who you are, " the blonde answered in a matter-of-factly tone. "Do you know who I am?"

"Okay I had enough of this," the other man said, placing his finger on the trigger. "I'm just going to shoot you now because you're annoying as shit."

Before any of the two could react, a hench man came flying from the back of the room. The blonde put his hands down as the other man put his cane down. They both looked at the fallen hench man as the rest of them came back to their leader. The leader looked at one of his men and shook his head, telling him to go take care of it. He complied and ran back.

"Now, where were we," he said, raising his cane again.

"Um, me leaving?" The blonde was about to run to the door when suddenly two figures bumped into him and made him fly out the window, taking them along with him.

Other henchmen looked out the broken window to see what just happened. There stood a girl with a red cape and black dress, holding a large scythe out front. Music was blasting out of the red and black headphones around her neck. The blonde man was still lying on the group but gained his consciousness and turned to see what was going on. He screamed when he saw the girl.

"It's the Grim Reaper!" he cried.

The girl looked at the men in the window and smiled then twirled her scythe so it was facing them. The blonde jumped when the sharp end hit the ground, easily breaking the concrete. The music turned off. The other man stared at the girl.

"Okaaay," he said then looked at his men. "Get her!"

The blonde screamed again as the henchmen ran towards him and the girl. He was still sitting on the ground. He was too afraid to get up.

He watched as one of the men swung his blade at the girl. She easily dodged it, using her scythe for support, and kicked him in the side of his face. He flew across the street as his glasses were knocked off of his face. The blonde looked at the fallen hench man then back at the girl as she was now in a new stance.

"Holy shit," he said. "I don't think I'm in Sweden. Or on Earth for the matter."

The girl spun and used her scythe to knock the rest of the men out of her way. One of them had a machine gun and started shooting at her. She easily dodge that too by pulling the trigger on her weapon as it began acting like a gun and shooting bullets out of it. The pressure of her shooting pushed her back from left to right, rose petals coming from her.

"How the hell can she do that?" the man asked himself. He reached into his pocket to see if he had his phone but nothing was there. "What the hell?! Seriously, the only time I don't take my phone anywhere is when the good stuff happens?!"

She came back, full speed, and swung her scythe at the gun man, knocking him down over to the leader. He looked at his fallen hench man.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were," he said then looked at the girl as he took the cigar out of his mouth. "Well Red, I think we can all say it's been and eventful evening." He dropped the butt on the group and pressed his cane down onto it. "And as much as I loved to stick around." He raised his cane at her. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He shot at the girl.

"AAAAAH!" the blonde man screamed. "We're gonna die!"

Before he could say anything else, the girl grabbed at his shirt and pulled him into the air and out the way before the bullet could hit any of them. It was strong enough to break through the concrete of the road. It was a good thing they dodge it on time. She jumped back down onto the ground, the man following her in suit.

"Oh. My. God." Was all he could manage to say.

The girl looked around, looking for the leader, only to see fallen hench men. He was gone. She continued to look around and came upon him climbing a ladder on a nearby building.

The old man came out of his store to see what happened. She turned to him. "You okay if I go after him?" she asked.

"Mhm," the old man replied.

And with that, she ran to the direction where the man was. The blonde frowned. "I'm not missing this!" he shouted and followed the girl.

* * *

Back at the roof, the man jumped out from the ladder and continued running. The girl shot herself up from the ground with ease and landed on the roof. The other man finally got to the top of the ladder and onto the roof. Out of breath, he fell to the ground.

"Woo, that was...a lot of work," he said as he stood up. "Wait for me." He slowly followed the two.

He didn't approach them any closer and kept his distance so he wouldn't be in the way. "I really should've brought my phone. I would definitely put this up on YouTube." He whispered to himself.

"Hey!" the girl shouted at the man.

He was near the ledge of the building, back turned to her. "Persistent," he mumbled.

Before she could make a move, a large airship came up from who knows where. The blonde's eyes widened in amazement and horror.

"Holy shit!" he shouted.

The man groaned. "You brought him too? I really wished I shot you."

The blonde shut up when the girl gave him a look. _And I think that girl really wished she didn't save me,_ he thought. She turned back to her target.

A light flashed at all three of them as the door opened. The man jumped into the ship and turned around to the two. "End of the line Red!" he shouted, holding up a red, glowing crystal then threw it at them.

The blonde once again screamed in terror as the crystal made its way towards them. It dropped at the girl's feet.

"Oh," he said. "That's all it does? Lame!"

The man rolled his eyes at shot the crystal. As it exploded, a woman appeared and grabbed the two causing them to disappear for a moment. The man was unaware of this and laughed but stopped when he gained sight on them.

"Hm?" He saw a strange type of magic then saw a woman behind it. Behind her was the girl and the obnoxious, blonde man.

The woman held up her wand in defense. The blonde's eyes widened in amazement.

"A magician!" he shouted.

"No," said the girl as her eyes too widened in amazement. "A huntress."

"Hm," was all the woman said as she adjusted her glasses at the bridge of her nose then swung her wand. Purple magic flew into the air to the direction of the ship. It shot at the large aircraft from all sides.

The man tumbled inside the ship and held onto the chair upfront for balance. He looked at the woman who was controlling the aircraft.

"We got a huntress," he told her.

The woman quickly left her seat and went to the entrance of the ship. The man took her seat in return and began controlling the ship. It began flying off into the air but not before the other woman shot her magic into the sky making a large storm cloud appear. The man groaned.

She moved her wand down causing small icicles to fall from the cloud and hit the ship. The blonde man's mouth hung agape with the girl's as they watched what was going on. At the entrance of the ship, a woman in a red dress appeared. The sleeves of her dress glowed a mysterious ember color as fire came from her hand and shot at the direction of the other woman. She blocked the flame with her magic but the ground of where she was standing began to heat up. She quickly dodge it as fire shot up from her spot.

"Woah!" the blonde shouted, raising his arms to block the debris from hitting his head.

She used her magic to create a large crystal staff and aimed it at the other woman then shot it. Before it could hit, she used her flames to shoot at the crystal, breaking it down but it reassembled this time aiming for the man. He quickly turned the ship so that it could only graze of the roof. Though, the crystals reassembled into three thinner ones and charged from different sides.

That wasn't any use either because the other woman used her magic and disintegrated them into pieces. The girl, who was still staring, got out of her daze and started shooting at the ship. The woman easily blocked the shots then lit the spots the three were standing on. The blonde man ONCE again screamed in terror. The huntress used her magic to pushed the two out of the range of the shot and dodged it. Before they could make another move, the ship got away.

The three stood there and watched them get away.

"You're a huntress," said the girl as she turned to the woman. She only look at her. "Can I have you autograph?"

"Me too! Me too!" shouted the blonde man as he stood next to the girl.

* * *

To their dismay, they only got locked into a dark room with only one source of light shining on them. They had saddened looks on their faces as the woman began going on a tirade.

"I hope you realized your actions tonight will not be taken lightly young lady and..." She looked at the man, "young man."

"I didn't even do anything!" he cried.

"You could've gotten yourself hurt," she said. "You were in the way. You're lucky you're not dead."

She looked back at the both of them. "You put yourself into others in great danger."

"They started it!" The girl snapped. "And I saved this idiot!"

"Yeah! Wait...hey!"

The woman ignored them. "If it were up to me, you'd be sent home, with a pat on the back." The girl smiled. "And a slap on the wrist!" Her smile faded.

"Do I get those too?" the blonde asked.

"No, you get a smack in the head for being stupid," she answered.

"Aww."

She slammed her wand on the table causing both of them to jump in their seats. "Eep!" the girl cried.

"But, there's some here who would like to meet you." Her eyebrows raised in surprise as the blonde's furrowed in confusion.

A man with gray hair and glasses came into the room holding a coffee mug and a plate of cookies.

"I knew I smelled something good," said the blonde eyeing the cookies carefully.

"Ruby Rose," said the man. "And Felix Kjellberg, known as PewDiePie."

Both of their eyebrows raised as they looked at each other then back at the man.

"Are you a bro?" Pewdie asked.

"No," the man answered. "I'll get back to you later." He looked at the girl. "For now, I want to talk about you Ruby."

He leaned down to her. "You," he began, "have silver eyes."

"U-Um," was all that came out of her mouth as he leaned back up. The woman, who was next to him, held up what looked to be like a tablet(2). What it showed was what happened back at the dust shop.

"So," said the man. "Where did you learn to do this?" He pointed his head to the tablet.

"S-Signal Academy?" Ruby answered in a questioning tone.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular." She gave a nervous smile. Pewdiepie only watched, too afraid of talking. He thought it would be rude of him to say anything even if he didn't know what the hell was going on.

"I see." The man placed the plate of cookies on the table the two were sitting at. They looked down at it. Before the blonde could ask if they were also for him the man nodded at him. Both him and Ruby hesitantly reached for one and ate it at the same time then ate the rest. The man continued to talk. "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow."

Ruby mumbled some incoherent words. They didn't understand her so she swallowed her food then began talking. "Sorry. That's my uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing and now I'm all like." She started doing some karate moves with her hands and accidentally hit Pewdie in the head.

"OW!" He cried.

"Sorry," she replied, stopping.

"So I've noticed," said the man, an amused look on his face. He placed the coffee mug on the table as he sat down across from them. "And what is an adorable girl, such as yourself, doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well," she started, "I want to be a huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?" The man brought his hands together, looking intently at the girl.

She nodded. "Yea. I only have two more years of training left at Signal and then I'm going to apply to Beacon. See, my sister is starting there this year and she's trying to became a huntress and I'm trying to became a huntress cause I was help people. And my parents always taught us to help others so I thought I might as well make a career out of it. I mean the place alright but the huntsmen and huntresses are so much more romantic and exciting, cool and just ahAHAHA...you know?" The blonde couldn't understand a single word that came out of her mouth for the last part but either way he smiled at her excitement.

The woman just looked at her as the man smiled at her. "Do you know who I am?" he asked Ruby.

"You're Professor Ozpin," she answered. "You're the headmaster at Beacon."

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you."

"You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything."

He looked at the woman next to him. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well, okay."

The girl's eyes widened as her mouth slowly twitched into a grin. The man looked at the other man. "And you, Felix."

"I'd like to be called Pewdiepie," he replied.

"Pewdiepie," he corrected himself. "The only way you can get back to your world is defeat the man who sent you into this world."

"What?" asked both him and the girl simultaneously.

"You would like to go home, am I correct?" The man asked.

"Yes...?" Pewdie raised an eyebrow as he stared at him.

"Well, like I said you need to defeat the man who sent you here. Someone teleported you into our world. You can't get back until you defeat that person. Do you understand?"

"Kind of." He rubbed his neck. "I think. How do you know this?"

"I know many things," the man said simply as he got up. "I welcome you both to Beacon Academy."

"What?!" Pewdiepie shouted. "I can't fight! I don't even have a weapon for the matter!"

"Ozpin," called the woman. "You're just going to bring in a man who has know clue whatsoever on anything in this world?"

"Don't worry, I will be keeping an extra eye on him. Now, run along you two. Your departure is tomorrow."

"But I don't have a home." The man looked at him and smiled causing Pewdie to gulp.

"I have a suggestion."

* * *

"So you slept in the storage room?" Ruby asked the blonde as they entered the ship.

"Pretty much," he answered, yawning. He had dark circles under his eyes. "I didn't get any sleep. The floor was not comfortable and I kept hearing noises. Plus, I'm afraid of the dark."

The girl snickered making him frown. "Hey! You'd be too if you were sleeping in a storage room!"

"I know, I know," she said grinning at him. "Did you scream?"

"Of course I did! Too bad nobody heard me." Before he could say anything else, their attention came upon someone shouting the girl's name.

"Ruby! Ruby!"

"Oh that must be my sister!" She said then waved her hand. "Yang!"

A tall, blonde woman came to their view as she made her way over and hugged the girl. "Oh I can't believe my baby sister's going to Beacon with me." The blonde was smiling. Ruby, on the other hand, looked like she was going to die of suffocation. "This is the best day ever!" She squeezed her tighter.

"Please stop," Ruby managed to get out.

The blonde woman complied and pulled out of the embrace. "But I'm so proud of you!"

The girl looked down. "Really sis. It was nothing."

"What do you mean it was nothing? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is gonna think you're the bees knees."

"Look, I don't wanna be the bees knees, okay?" The blonde kept her smile. "I don't want to be any kind of knees. I just wanna be a normal girl with normal knees."

Pewdiepie couldn't help but laugh at the conversation. Who could not laugh at a conversation about knees?

"What's with you?" She asked. "Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited," answered Ruby. "I just...I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

The other girl wrapped her arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close. "But you are special." Pewdiepie cleared his throat grabbing their attention. The blonde let go of her sister. "Who's this guy?"

"Oh him?" asked Ruby. "That's the guy who I saved yesterday. His name's Pewdiepie."

"Pewdiepie?" the blonde girl replied. "What kind of name is that?"

"Hey, it's a cool name man!" He snapped, snapping his finger.

"Well, his real name is Felix but he likes to be called Pewdiepie," Ruby explained. "And Pewdiepie, this is my sister Yang."

"Well, nice to meet ya man." Yang raised an eyebrow at him then looked at Ruby.

"Don't ask."

"So anyway, why are you going to Beacon?" She asked him.

"It's a long story so I'm just here to become what she's becomin. Guy wise." He told her.

Before they could say anything else, their attention came to one of the windows where it had a holograph(3) of the news. It explained about the man who robbed the dust shop, Roman Torchwick, and the faunus and White Fang.

"What's a faunus?" Pewdiepie asked.

"You're kidding right?" replied the blonde.

"No."

"Well, you see Yang, Pewdie is not from this world so he doesn't understand the stuff that we know," her sister explained. "That's basically the reason why he's here."

"So he's an alien?"

"Hey! You guys are the aliens! I saw what this girl could do! I don't even wanna know what you can do!" He shot an accusing finger at her.

"Okaaay?" She pulled Ruby off to the sided and whispered, "And where did you guys exactly meet?"

"The dust shop," the girl answered. "You'll get used to him."

Their attentions were turned to the holograph coming back on. It showed the lady that Ruby and Pewdie met yesterday. _Not this woman again, _he thought. _She was so mean._

"Hello and welcome to Beacon," she said.

"Who's that?" Yang asked. Ruby only looked at her.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to ahold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." And with that she disappeared.

Pewdie couldn't understand what she had just said. Well, he was in a different world after all. If someone from here was in his world, they wouldn't understand it. So, he just listened to what he could.

"Wow," said Ruby in awe as she approached the window. Everyone else followed in suit, including Yang and Pewdie. "Look, you can see Signal from up here."

Pewdiepie looked down. _So that's the school she was talking about, _he thought.

"I guess home isn't too far after all." Her sister wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"Beacon's our home now," she told the girl.

"Yea," Pewdie piped in.

All three of them turned to another blonde who looked like he was going to puke. He groaned and made his way past them quickly to find a trash can. Pewds laughed.

"Well, I guess the view isn't for everyone," said Yang.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted," replied Ruby.

"I wonder who're we gonna meet." _Better not be those damn barrels! _Pewdie thought.

"Uh I just hope they're better than vomit boy." Ruby turned to the man next to her. "And this guy."

"Hey!" He snapped. "Why you gotta be so mean?!" He gave a mocked hurt look.

"I was kidding."

The three of them began laughing unbeknownst that vomit bot had puked on the ground, getting it on Yang's shoe. Ruby finally noticed this and looked down with a look disgust.

"Ah Yang gross!" she cried. "You have puke on your shoe!"

"And I have some on my shirt!" Pewdiepie cried. "EWW!"

"Gross, gross, gross, gross," said Yang as she chased her sister around the ship. Ruby kept shouting at her to get away while Pewdiepie ran around the ship, snapping at people to get the puke off of his shirt.

Yep, this is how it was going to be from now on...

* * *

**Author's Note**

**(1) I honestly don't know where he lives...**

**(2) I know it's called a scroll but for now it will be called a tablet**

**(3) I don't know what it's called.**

**And that's it for now! Do not credit me for the word for word stuff because I don't own them. Also, I'm not a Pewdiepie hater nor am I a bro. I just wanted to put him in the story because I thought it would be interesting and funny. I won't always add stuff word for word because I don't want anyone to get mad at me so if you didn't like this then I'm sorry.**

**So anyway, how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know what you think! I always appreciate feedback. Makes me happy. I don't care if it's bad. As long as you give me some pointers, then I'm fine with that. So yea, I accept constructive criticism just add some pointers on what I'm doing wrong.**

**Another thing, give me ideas on what Pewdiepie's weapon should be. Describe what it looks like, how it works, and other stuff. Give me a semblance too. That would be nice. The weapon can be funny, I don't care. I'll give you guys credit for the idea. It'd be nice for the weapon to fit Pewdie's personality like the weapons on the show fit their personality. **

**Next chapter is not going to be the next episode, it will just be a description of Pewds so that you can understand more. Like his appearance and personality. Again, I can't own him(i wish). I don't even think that is possible. Well, that's it for now. Trenity signing off.**


End file.
